


I Just Wanna Feel Your Body On Me

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dyba being a little slut, Dybain, M/M, Pipa being himself, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just smut, to celebrate tonight's win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: “Jesus, Pau,” Gonzalo mutters, sitting back and letting Paulo’s leg fall bonelessly back onto the bed. Gonzalo knows that Paulo’s been gagging for his cock all day, it’s a hotel night after a won away match against Brescia, and the most Gonzalo and Paulo can manage in between training are messy handjobs and infrequent blowjobs in the loo when the other men are outside but he hadn’t realized how desperate Paulo actually was until now, until he dragged Gonzalo back into the hotel room and begged to ride him as soon as the door clicked shut.





	I Just Wanna Feel Your Body On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it' me again! This time with possibly the dirtiest thing i've ever wrote and thought about posting it to celebrate the win against Brescia aka the first Dybain match since Pipa's return, sorry if it probably sucks.  
Please leave kudos and comments because they make my day, and pardon my English too.
> 
> Also come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :) x

Put you up against the wall

And I'ma go to work 'til you get off

Baby, soon as you're done we'll go some more

“Fu--fuck, fuck, Gonzalo -- please,” Paulo whimpers, naked with his head tipped back against the pillows, brows furrowed in concentration as he plunges three fingers in and out of himself, scissoring them so he’ll be stretched for him.  
  
Gonzalo tuts from where he stands at the foot of the hotel bed, dropping to his knees on the mattress and crawling forward to inspect Paulo’s hole, where his fingers are slipping in and out easily, now that he’s practically dripping with lube. Gonzalo raises his eyes to look at Paulo’s face, feeling his cock twitch when Paulo lets out a strangled cry as he presses into himself at just the right angle.  
  
“You think you’re ready for me?” Gonzalo asks, voice infuriatingly calm. He presses forward, gripping one of Paulo’s calves and lifting it over his shoulder, tracing his finger along the rim of Paulo’s reddened hole. He barely dips past the ring of muscle before Paulo is crying out, swatting his hand away so that he doesn’t come, and Gonzalo instead runs his nail over the inside of Paulo’s thigh, loving the way the muscles quiver under his touch. “Think you can take my cock?”  
  
“Yes, yes, yes, Gonzalo, fuck.” Paulo already sounds properly wrecked, his breath hitching all over the place and his normally slow voice frantic, high-pitched, “Want your cock, I can - I can take it, want you to fill me up, want to feel you,” Paulo babbles, and Gonzalo knows without looking that Paulo is tiptoeing down into that special space where his head goes woozy, knows his eyes are glassy and his body is pliant and willing.  
  
“Jesus, Pau,” Gonzalo mutters, sitting back and letting Paulo’s leg fall bonelessly back onto the bed. Gonzalo knows that Paulo’s been gagging for his cock all day, it’s a hotel night after a won away match against Brescia, and the most Gonzalo and Paulo can manage in between training are messy handjobs and infrequent blowjobs in the loo when the other men are outside but he hadn’t realized how desperate Paulo actually was until now, until he dragged Gonzalo back into the hotel room and begged to ride him as soon as the door clicked shut.  
  
If Gonzalo is being honest, he’s been waiting for another night for the tow of them, too. Paulo isn’t a slut by any means, but he knows how to make someone feel good, almost always puts their needs above his own. And Gonzalo likes that, of course he does, but he almost likes this better, when Paulo wants something so badly he’s practically on his knees for it, when he fingers himself open on the mattress for Gonzalo because he can’t stave off the need for something inside of him, splitting him open and filling him up.  
  
“Gonzalo, Amor, please,” Paulo keens, hips canting upwards and toes curling as he presses into himself deeper, spreads his fingers as wide as they’ll go, knowing it still won’t match the thickness of Gonzalo’s cock.  
  
“Yeah,” Gonzalo breathes, “Yeah, come on, then.” He reaches for Paulo’s arm and pulls his hand away from his hole, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist before letting it fall. They fumble about on the mattress until Gonzalo is propped up on the pillows, hand wrapped around his own dick for some relief while Paulo, all clumsy, gangly limbs, climbs onto Gonzalo’s lap and hovers over his thighs, eyeing the pink head that slips through Gonzalo’s palm as he lazily jerks himself.  
  
Paulo looks almost hungry for it, looks like he wants to shove Gonzalo’s hands away and take the whole cock into his mouth, to feel the weight of it on his tongue, but Gonzalo knows he won’t. He wants something else, wants Gonzalo pressed deep, deep inside of him, so far and for so long that he can’t feel anything else. And as much as Paulo loves cock, Gonzalo thinks Paulo loves his cock best, because it’s long and thick and heady, looks big even with Paulo’s hands wrapped around it.  
  
“Come here,” Gonzalo murmurs, twining his free hand in Paulo’s curls to tug him forward and seal their lips together slowly, more for comfort than something else, “Gonna take it so well, Pau, know you will,” he murmurs into Paulo’s mouth, his needy whine reverberating against Gonzalo’s teeth, “Always so good, love it so much.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Paulo agrees breathlessly, pulling back and groping for the lube somewhere in the crinkles of the sheets, making a satisfied sound when he finds it and spreads some over his own fingers. He twines his fingers with Gonzalo’s around his cock and jerks with him once, twice, before Gonzalo draws his back and instead reaches to squeeze one of Paulo’s knees. Paulo spreads the lube over him, making sure he’s nice and slick before he grips the base of his cock and guides it to his hole, hissing as the head catches on his rim and drags a little.

“Yeah, Pau, c’mon,” Gonzalo affirms, nodding his head shallowly and dropping his hands to Paulo’s waist, fingernails digging into the skin there as Paulo sinks down with a harsh exhale, the muscles in his thighs jumping under his skin.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, so…” Paulo cuts himself off with a cry, hands flying up to steady himself on Gonzalo’s chest as Gonzalo shifts and presses in all the way, balls pressed against Paulo’s tight arse. “So good, love your cock, Amor, is huge,” Paulo babbles, cheeks flushed and a thin sheen of sweat making his milky skin shine, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Paulo sucks in a few jarring breaths, chest rising and falling jaggedly with his lungs, eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed. Gonzalo waits, knows he needs a minute to adjust, fingers aren’t even in the same league as this.  
  
“Y’look so good like this, Paulo,” Gonzalo says, swallowing thickly and lifting a hand back to his hair, brushing curls from his face so he can see him, “Can you move, yet, Pau? Want you to move if you can. Feels so good,” Gonzalo tells him, lifting himself up from where he’s positioned to nose at Paulo’s neck, placing a warm kiss there, pressing closer when he feels Paulo’s pulse stutter.  
  
Paulo swallows, opening his eyes as he lifts himself almost fully off before going back down slowly, hole clenching and unclenching as he tries to relax enough to speed up. He presses his fingernails into Gonzalo’s chest, leaving crescent marks over his pectorals, and slowly picks up tempo, brows furrowed in concentration, lower lip sucked between his teeth.  
  
“So good,” Gonzalo praises, skimming his fingers through the fine hair on Paulo’s thigh, “Nice and tight for me, yeah, Pau? Always so tight.” Gonzalo hisses as Paulo clenches around him on the way down, and they both have to pause for a moment to regain their breath.  
  
“Fuck, Gonzalo ” Paulo groans, shakily restarting their earlier rhythm, curls falling into his face despite Gonzalo’s attempts of keeping them back, “Gonzalo, Amor, ah, fuck, feels so big,” Paulo breathes, working his hips faster, tilting them in little circles as he lifts himself up and back down, picking up his pace until Gonzalo is scrabbling at Paulo’s hair, pulling at them because he needs something to grab onto. His nails are making little indentions in Paulo’s thighs and Gonzalo likes that he’ll be marked up later, even if the lunula shapes are small, barely there and easily concealable.  
  
Paulo ducks his head and stares between their bodies, watches his cock bounce, and Gonzalo untangles his fingers from his hair to reach between them and jerk over Paulo’s dick, loving the way his mouth falls open in a silent moan and his rhythm falters for a moment. Paulo rights himself, swatting Gonzalo’s hand away from his cock, murmuring, “Don’t -- don’t wanna come yet, wanna make you feel good,” and making Gonzalo’s stomach clench in arousal, dick pulsing pre-come inside of Paulo, who doubles his efforts, moving in shallow thrusts so that Gonzalo’s cock stays enveloped in his tight heat.  
  
“Doing so good Pau, so good for me,” Gonzalo says, breath hitching as he cants his hips upwards into Paulo as he goes down and he moans, hole fluttering around Gonzalo’s cock, “God, you love this; you love my cock, yeah? You take it so well, like you can’t get enough, fuck.” Gonzalo admires the way Paulo’s eyelashes flutter, the way he bites down on his tongue to keep from being too loud, but admires more when Paulo is unabashed, loud and keening in the back of his throat, wild, so he goes on, “Such a slut for it, babe, s’hot as hell,” he says, and he gets the reaction he’s looking for, Paulo crying out, pressing further onto his cock, getting him a little deeper.  
  
“Yeah,” he agrees in a whine, “Fuck, yeah, such a slut for your cock, just yours, Amor, I love your cock, love the way it fills me up,” Paulo pants, growling as Gonzalo digs his fingernails into his hip and begins thrusting up shallowly, matching Paulo’s tempo.  
  
“Yeah, yes,” Gonzalo murmurs, fitting his other hand around the curve of Paulo’s arse, pressing bruises into the skin as he guides his movements. Gonzalo finally lifts himself into a sitting position, filling Paulo completely, balls pressed right against his arse, and Paulo buries his face into the juncture of Gonzalo’s neck and shoulder and moans his name, loudly enough that he’s sure the boys in the other rooms can hear him. Gonzalo shifts, jerking upwards and knows he’s hit Paulo’s prostate when he yelps and his cock spurts a blot of pre-come between them. Gonzalo takes total control, then, pounding into him, trying to match Paulo’s now half-hearted movements.  
  
“G, Gonzalo, Gonzalo, Gonzalo,” Paulo chants, repeating his name into his skin, muffled but recognizable and loud enough to ring in his ears, “Fuck, so huge, fucking love your cock, feels so good inside me, fuck, Amor, !” Paulo is barely moving, anymore, having lost sense of control, and is now simply letting himself be used, panting into Gonzalo’s neck, moaning his name into the skin. “God, so good, please, fuck, harder, Amor, please,” he keens, reaching around to claw into Gonzalo’s back, leaving long, angry scratches down his spine.  
  
Gonzalo listens, repositioning both hands to grip Paulo’s arse, kneading into the flesh as he thrusts up into him, their chests bumping together, sticky with sweat, Paulo’s cock trapped between their stomachs. Paulo’s voice is going hoarse but he keeps screaming Gonzalo’s name, voice hitching in all the wrong places, hands digging into the skin of his back, leaving behind trails of fire.  
  
“Close, so fucking close,” Gonzalo rumbles into Paulo’s ear, “Fuck, you feel so good around me, so fucking tight, love your arse, Pau.” Gonzalo digs his fingers further into the flesh of his bum to emphasize this, moaning into Paulo’s neck as his hole clenches and unclenches around his dick. He knows Paulo is close, too, and he snakes one hand between their bodies, gripping Paulo’s cock and tugging over it.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck, Gon…Gonzalo!” Paulo gasps out, hole spasming as he comes between them, so hard that droplets splash to Gonzalo’s collarbones, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, please…” Paulo groans, hands scrabbling for purchase on Gonzalo’s shoulders, “Fuck, Gonzalo,” he cries as Gonzalo comes into his over-sensitized hole, riding it out for a few thrusts before he slows, lazily pushing into him a few more times just to hear his breath catch.  
  
Paulo drops his head onto Gonzalo’s shoulder and they take a few minutes to come down, breathing into each others’ overheated skin, before Gonzalo helps Paulo up, letting his cock slip from his hole. Paulo slips beside him and immediately curls into Gonzalo’s chest, tucking his chin over his shoulder and nosing his jaw.  
  
“That was lovely, Pau,” Gonzalo murmurs, affectionately running his hands through Paulo’s sex-mussed hair and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Paulo makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, smiling lazily and leaning into the touch.  
  
“Let’s get a shower, okay?” Gonzalo says, shifting to the end of the bed despite Paulo’s meek protests. “I’ll wash your hair,” Gonzalo offers, breathing a fond laugh when Paulo perks up, shakily crawling over where Gonzalo is sitting. Gonzalo presses a kiss to his mouth, tonguing the seam of his lips before cheekily pulling back, earning a huff from Paulo.  
  
“Come on,” Gonzalo says, so Paulo follows.


End file.
